Mei Tanaki (archiwum)
Mei Tsuki Tanaki (明依月''田中'') lub Maja Tsuki Tanaki to jedna z nie licznych wojowniczek Ventusa. Walczy domeną Haos i Ventus. Mei to pierwsze imię zaś Tsuki to drugie. Mei ma dużo przezwisk i ksyw ale najczęściej na nią wołają Meika lub Imooto-San (Młodsza Siostra). Jest członkinią i głównym graczem Ventusa w BakuGalaxy. Na świecie bardziej znana jako Kazekage. Informacje Charakter Jest osobą efemeryczną, o zmiennych nastrojach, bardzo uduchowioną, dusza jej wyrywa się do wzniosłych idei. Czasami wykazuje brak poczucia rzeczywistości. Czasem powinna patrzeć bardziej realnie na świat. Ma ogromne możliwości rozwoju intelektualnego. Jest niezależna i z zasady nie zgadza się z opinią większości. Posiada bardzo dużą intuicję, rozumie motywacje innych ludzi, jednocześnie chowa własne oblicze. Ceni sobie thumb|left|Mei wkurzona na Kabutosamotność, kocha książki i dobrą muzykę.Jest pomysłowa i niezwykle ruchliwa. Lubi błyszczeć i olśniewać otoczenie. Ma chłonny i błyskotliwy umysł, niemniej jednak powinna uważać na swoją porywczość. Potrafi odczytywać intencje innych ludzi. Ceni doskonałość i perfekcję we wszystkim. Jej poczucie odpowiedzialności dostosowywane jest do tego, co jest dla niej wygodne. Wiele ze swoich uczuć ukrywa, a lepiej by było, żeby je ujawniała. Ma bowiem skłonności do okresowych załamań. Powściągliwa, enigmatyczna i skryta w sobie, lubi kaprysić, ale robi to z wdziękiem i nie thumb zraża do siebie otoczenia. Jednak ogromne skłonności do dominacji nie wszystkim się podobają. Jest lubiana w towarzystwie. Nigdy nie pozwoli się zepchnąć do roli kury domowej. Czasem bywa agresywna jednak potrafi nad sobą panować. Chętnie pomaga innym, nawet jeśli nie ma z tego żadnych korzyści. Dobro swoich bliskich stawia ponad swoje dobro. Nadmiar obowiązków ją przytłacza, nie lubi gdy zostaje o czymś powiadomiona później od innych. Jej trochę inny tok myślenia często zaskakuje ludzi. Czasem zupełnie inaczej widzi różne sytuacje, a nawet dużo słuszniej. Bardzo wpływa na innych, jest w niej coś co sprawia że odmienia kogoś samymi słowami lub czynami. Często bywa bardzo roztargniona i zapominalska, wszystko robi na ostatnią chwilę. Najbardziej boi się samotności. Są jednak rzeczy, które doprowadzają ją do takiej furii że winny nie ma prawa stać na nogach xD Znajomości Przyjaźń z Ami thumb|186pxMei i Ami to najlepsze przyjaciółki. Są praktycznie nie rozłączne. Jednak łączy je coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Rodzina Ami jest ścigana przez bandytów i niebezpiecznych złoczyców. Jako że Mei ma umiejętności ninja, została jej osobistym ochroniarzem gdy miały po 6 lat (już wtedy Mei nieźle wymiatała bronią, hall yeah xD). Rodzice Ami szukali właśnie kogoś w jej wieku by nie czuła się nieswojo. Na początku dziewczyny się do siebie nie odzywały często lecz później zaczęły się bardzo dobrze dogadywać. Dla Ami, Mei była wtedy zwykłą koleżanką i zwykłą osobą która ma ją chronić. Jednak z czasem uświadomiły sobie że nie potrafią bez siebie żyć. Tanaki często stawiała swoje życie na szali by obronić Moy (to chyba logiczne xD) Dziewczyny toszczą się o siebie jak siostry i na tyle dobrze się znają że umiejętnie omijają kłótnie nie mówiąc tego co mogło by którą z nich urazić. Czasem Mei mówi do Ami One-San (Starsza Siostro). Moy często powierza Tanaki swoje tajemnice, Mei jest dla niej osobą, której zawsze może wszystko powiedzieć, tak samo jak Ami dla Mei. Tanaki często pomaga jej w sprawach sercowych i tak samo jak Moy jej. thumb|left|160px|Mei i Osa Przyjaźń z Oskarem Początek znajomości tej dwójki sięga ich czasów w przedszkolu. Zostali zapisani do specjalnego przedszkola dla Ninja i byli w jednej grupie (choć Mei była o prawie 2 lata młodsza xD). Na początku Mei nie przepadała za czarnowłosym. Często sobie dokuczali a czasem nawet bili (huehue xD). Po jakimś czasie gdy odkryli że nie ma nikogo innego z kim można by się bawić, zaprzyjaźnili się. Po paru latach oboje zaczęli grać w bakugan przez co częściej się widywali a później razem dołączyli do jednej drużyny - BakuGalaxy. (dobra, tera walę prosto z mostu, nie będę przedłużać xD) Mei zakochała się w nim, on się zakochał w niej. Mei wie że czasem ma trudny charakter i jest jedną z nielicznych, która potrafi mu uświadomić wiele rzeczy. Świetnie się czuje w jego obecności. Później Osa odszedł z BakuGalaxy i ich więzi się zerwały. Przyjaźń z Peterem Mei, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczyła Pita to wydawał się jej trochę tępy (seeerioo i bez urazy xD) co szybko okazało się mylnym wrażeniem. Na codzień Mei i Pit (głównie Pit xD) dokuczają sobie co często kończy się thumb|186pxużyciem przemocy przez Tanaki. Na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda na to że się zbytnio nie lubią ale na misjach można zauważyć prawdziwą przyjaźń pomiędzy nimi. Oboje sobie pomagają itd. (noo reszcie oczywiście teeeż xD) Są oczywiście momenty (nie na misji) w których oboje się dobrze dogadują ale zazwyczaj nie trwa to długo...(z 1-2 minuty xD). Później dogadują się coraz lepiej. Oboje używają form grzecznościowych typu -chan (w przypadku Pita do Mei). Tanaki często pomaga mu w sprawach sercowych z Ami. thumb|left|186px Przyjaźń z Alex Już na początku można zauważyć że Alexy i Mei świetnie się dogadują. Obydwie mają swoją unikalną broń (Alex - patelnia, Mei - katana xD) których ofiarami zazwyczaj zostają chłopaki. Obydwie mają zazwyczaj dobry humor i potrafią rozweselić towarzystwo. Mają czasami podobnym tok myślenia (nooo na przykład żeby widzieć świat w kolorach etc. xD) Jedyne kłótnie pomiędzy nimi to zazwyczaj kłótnie o ostatni chrupek (no comment, please xD) Przyjaźń z Adrianem Dragneelem Adi lubi wszystko podpalać, w szczególności szkołę i biblioteki co nie zawsze podoba się Mei. Tanaki zawsze thumb|186px wybija mu głupie pomysły z głowy lecz niekiedy można zobaczyć że imponuje ją jego "mądrość" (dlaczego w cudzysłowiu? w sumie nie wieeeem xD i nie podniecaj się tak tą informacją, Dragneel xD) W walce są całkiem zgrani, często ze sobą rywalizują (czasem nawet o tym nie wiedząc xD) kto będzie lepszy lub pokaże większą moc. W sumie typowa znajomość dziewczyny i chłopaka (xD) Przyjaźń z Mateuszem Mateusz Sharp jest kuzynem Mei więc trudno tu mówić o takiej zwykłej przyjaźni, lecz założę się że gdyby nie powiedzieli że są kuzynami uważali by ich za zwykłych przyjaciół. Jeśli chodzi o ich relacje są całkiem niezłe (nie pamiętam byśmy się kiedykolwiek kłócili). A tak to... Pfff, zwykli przyjaciele. Co tu dużo mówić? xD Przyjaźń z Łukaszem Cóż, na początku jest tak jak w przypadku Pita - Luk obrywa kataną (lub patelnią od Alexy xD). Czasem zachowuje się trochę arogancko lecz Mei nie zwraca na to większej uwagi. Toleruje jego wady i stawia większą wagę na jego zalety, dzięki czemu ich przyjaźń przetrwała. Raz Luk wydalił Mei i Pita z BakuGalaxy, ale wszystko się ustabilizowało. Tanaki lubi jego humor i to że jest często rozgadany. Podziwia go za jego wiare w siebie i za szczerość i odwagę. Mei tego nie przyznaje ale pod tym względem jest on dla niej wzorem. Przyjaźń z Adrianem Shanem Adi to jeden z najbardziej zaufanych przyjaciół Mei. Jest osobą u której Tanaki zawsze znajduje wsparcie i która wszystko wysłucha. Zawsze gdy ma problem kieruje się do Shane'a. Bardzo go ceni i zawsze broni. Lubi jego humor. W jego obecności rzadko się nudzi. Adi bardzo wszystko przeżywa więc też czasem potrzebuje wsparcia, które znajduje u Mei. Tanaki lubi być w jego towarzystwie. Jeszcze nigdy się ze sobą nie pokłócili. Jest jedną z osób, której powierza swoje tajemnice. Przyjaźń z Kabuto Przyjaciel z dzieciństwa. Choć znają się już tyle lat nigdy się nie pokłócili. Wspierają siebie nawzajem i pomagają. Jest on dla Mei jak brat, mogli by oddać za siebie życie. Jest on osobą z którą Mei nigdy się nie nudzi. thumb|186pxUwielbia jego humor i dobrą zabawę z nim. Zawsze znajduje u niego osobę, która ją zrozumie. Nigdy nie uraził Mei, jeśli mu się coś nie podoba zostawia to dla siebie. Toleruje to że czasem Mei go wali, nie można tu powiedzieć o przezwyczajeniu się. Bywa że Tanaki przeprasza go za to. Kabuto oczywiście nie lubi jak Mei go bije ale tak jak ona nie zważa na wady. Zadum często opowiada Mei różne historie przy których razem się śmieją. Jedną z ulubionych cech Mei u niego jest jego bezinteresowna pomoc. Często wyjawnia mu swoje tajemnice. Jest osobą, której bezgranicznie ufa i zawsze może na niego liczyć. Choć jest zakręcony jest jednym z tych naj naj najlepszych przyjaciół. Przyjaźń z Minato Drugi przyjaciel z dzieciństwa. Często bywa wybuchowy przez co nie każdy go lubi i ma dużo wrogów. Mei thumb|left|186px zawsze staje w jego obronie, nie lubi gdy ktoś go poniża. Lubi spędzać z nim czas, mają podobne hobby. Jest jednym z tych naj naj przyjaciół. Czasem z nim się kłóci ale zawsze o tym jakoś zapominają. Bywa że można powiedzieć że dopełniają siebie nawzajem. Raz jest on spokojny a Mei wybucha, a innym razem odwrotnie. Można zauważyć u nich wiele wspólnego. Lubi spędzać z nim czas na walce, próbują się nawzajem prześcignąć co jest dla nich fajną zabawą. Tak samo jak Mei Minato lub olśniewać otoczenie. Przyjaźń z Rexem Dziewczyna bardzo ufa Rexowi, wie że może mu wszystko powiedzieć i na niego liczyć. Mei nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić drużynę bez niego. Bardzo go szanuje i podziwia, nie tylko za jego wiedzę. Stara się go zawsze pocieszać, tak jak to robi on. Zawsze znajduje u niego wsparcie. Lubi z nim rozmawiać, kiedy tylko zacznie mówić Rex od początku do końca zawsze wysłucha. Czasem sięga do niego po radę, jeśli nie jest czegoś pewna. Lubi czytać jego opowieści. Hobby i lubiane rzeczy Oprócz fascynacją bakuganami, sztukami walki i medycyną Mei lubi robić różne wynalazki. Nie zawsze mają one thumb|left|Mei gra na perkusji konkretny cel, czasem są zupełnie bezużyteczne. Maja lubi robić pułapki na wrogów, rozkładać i składać z powrotem różne rzeczy. Interesuje się astronomią, lubi przyglądać się niebu w nocy. Ma także dużą wiedzę na temat przyrody. Lubi słuchać różnej muzyki a sama gra świetnie na perkusji i czasem śpiewa. W wieku 17 lat bardzo rozwinęła swój talent wokalny. Lubi rysować różne postacie z anime lub mangi i swoich przyjaciół. Bywa że Tanaki pisze opowiadania co pozwala się jej zrelaksować po ciężkim dniu. Lubi oglądać anime, czytać mange i dobre książki. Jednym z jej ulubionych sportów jest piłka nożna w której gra na pozycji rozgrywającej, zaś ulubionym jest wspinaczka. Fascynują ją również sporty ekstremalne, takie jak jazda na snowbordzie. Znaczenie w drużynach BakuGalaxy Mei w BakuGalaxy często załatwia drużynie środki transportu. W razie problemów z policją często wyjaśnia sprawę. Bywa "panią od polskiego" i poprawia członków w razie błędów językowych. Jest medykiem w drużynie i często pomaga w obmyślaniu strategii. Team 7 Zorganizowana strategiczka drużyny. Jest najsilniejsza z drużyny toteż często wyprowadza Minato i Kabuto z kłopotów. Często motywuje chłopaków do walki do samego końca. Jest również osobą najbardziej zorganizowaną i odpowiedzialną za środki transprtów, miejsce w hotelach itp. oraz za złożenie wszelkich raportów. Reprezentuje drużyne na wszystkich spotkaniach jako kapitan. Również w razie problemów ze złamaniem prawa przez któregoś z członków stawia się by wyjaśnić sprawę. Jest jedynym medykiem w drużynie. Historia thumb|left|Mała Mei Przyjaciele Mei po powrocie z Japonii, w której była swoje 3 pierwsze lata, zamieszkała w Polsce. Na początku nie miała żadnych przyjaciół i sama wędrowała po ulicach. Po paru tygodniach poznała niejakiego Kabuto, który tak samo jak ona, był parę lat w Japonii. Na poczatku obydwoje bawili się z widoczną nieufnością do siebie. Później zaczęli coraz częściej się ze sobą spotykać i stali się praktycznie nie rozłączni. Po nie całym roku, przypadkowo poznała Minato, któremu pomogła jak napadli go "starszacy". Zadum i on świetnie się dogadywali, więc Minato z początku miał większe zaufanie do Kabuto. Cała trójka spędzała ze sobą całe dnie i stali się bliskimi sobie przyjaciółmi. Akademia ninja i wojownik błyskawic Maja w wieku 4,5 lat zaczęła chodzić do akademii ninja, razem z Minato i Kabuto. Na początku było jej dość ciężko - była jedyną dziewczyną w klasie. Na szczęście, dzięki wrodzonym umiejętościom szybko zdobyła szacunek kolegów, w tym również pewnego Oskara Swifta, wojownika błyskawic. Na początku nie miała z nim thumb|Mei i Oskar dobrych relacji - obydwoje wciąż się sprzeczali i bili. Po nie długim czasie uświadomili sobie że pomimo wszystko spędzają ze sobą większość czasu i nie ma innych osób z jakimi by się bawili. Minato i Kabuto byli w innej grupie, więc Maja miała z nimi słaby kontakt. Zaprzyjaźnili się. Po zakończeniu poczatkowego szkolenia ich kontakt zerwał sie. Rodzina Sawa W wieku 6 lat Tanaki skończyła początkowe szkolenia i udała się na roczną przerwę od treningów. W tym czasie polecono jej ochronę Amalii Sawy, która była w jej wieku. Dziewczynki były wobec siebie nieufne, rozmowy przychodziły im z trudem. Mei chciała się zaprzyjaźnić, lecz była dość nieśmiała. Pewnego dnia zdarzył się incydent w restauracji. Maja i Ami wpadły w pułapkę i sytuacja była naprawdę nieciekawa. Tanaki jednak zachowała zimną krew i bezpiecznie wyprowadziła Sawę na zawnątrz. Od tej pory, stały się bardzo sobie bliskie. Po roku Mei razem z nią oraz z Minato i Kabuto poszły do jednej szkoły. Maja oczywiście nadal chodziła na dalsze szkolenia po lekcjach. Gra o nazwie "bakugan" Gdy z nieba zaczęły spadać karty jej pierwszą partnerką była Tara. Tanaki bardzo ją lubiała i jej ufała, więc kiedy Tara musiała wrócić do Vestroii, była załamana. Widząc to, ojciec Mai stworzył dla niej Mechaniczną Szablo Tigrerre i Mechaniczną Burzę Skyress. Niedługo potem Toshi zniszczył jej mechaniczne bakugany. Z mocy bakugana Toshiego urodził się Leonidas ,który był kolejnym partnerem Mei. Kiedy Cody zginął (a raczej kiedy tak myśleli) podarowali jej Furyoku. Trochę później, okazało się że chłopak żyje, więc oddała mu jego partnera. W jednej z walk Leonidas również zginął, ale do Mei powróciła dawna partnerka, Tara. Maja ma również dużo bakuganów pomocniczych: Cień Ingram i Skrzydło Taylean. Jej mechtogan to Raiden. Drużyna BakuGalaxy W wieku 11 lat dołączyła do drużyny BakuGalaxy, gdzie ponownie spotkała Oskara. Od razu zdobyła zaufanie członków drużyny i oni jej, chociaż kłótnie były dość częstym widokiem. Dla Tanaki był to bardzo ważny krok w życiu. Dziewczyna poznała wspaniałych przyjaciół i więzi między nimi stały się tak silne, że są wręcz nierozerwalne. Maja zaproponowała Amalii dołączenie do drużyny, ta się zgodziła. Minato i Kabuto nie byli temu przeciwni, choć sami nie chcieli dołączyć. Trochę później zdarzyła się poważna kłótnia (która dotyczyła głównie Mei, Pita i Luka) i cała drużyna się prawie rozpadła. Na szczęście udało się dojść do porozumienia. Mei wielokrotnie mówi, że nie wyobraża sobie bez nich życia. Ś. O. N, czyli początek Team'u 7 thumb|left W wieku 15 lat Mei postanowiła dołączyć do Światowego Odziału Ninja razem z Kabuto i Minato. Testy poszły jej bardzo dobrze i szybko zyskała zaufanie ważniejszych członków organizacji. Na początku dostawała łatwe misje razem z innymi drużynami. Po jakimś czasie pozwolono jej założyć własną. Razem z Zadumem i Minato utworzyła Team 7. Drużyna bardzo szybko stała się jedną z najlepszych. Ich praca zespołowa była bardzo chwalona, dzięki czemu nie długo po założeniu dostawali już trudniejsze misje. thumbAlter-ego W wieku 15 lat ukazało się alter ego Mai - Red Shooter. Dziewczyna na początku ignorowała ją i nie uznawała za zagrożenie. Początkowo potrafiła nad nią panować. Pół roku później, Red zaczęła częściej "atakować" Mei. Po wielokrotnych próbach udało jej się zawładnąć nad ciałem Mai. Zaczęło się to dziać coraz częściej. Napady Shooter stawały się za każdym razem groźniejsze i zaczęło przybywać ofiar z niewinnych ludzi. Po 1,5 roku zmagania się z alter ego, Mai w końcu udało się ją zniszczyć i jednocześnie pozbyć się ostatniej cząstki "mrocznej siebie". Mistrz Broni o imieniu Mei thumb|left Zaraz po 16 urodzinach Mei zaczęła pierwsze treningi na Mistrza Broni. Dziewczyna bardzo dobrze władała broniami, więc oswojenie się z kosą było proste. Maja oprócz tego nauczyła się potężnych technik i szybko stała się słynnym Mistrzem Kosy, przez co zaczęto ją czasem mylić z poprzednią mistrzynią - Maką Albarn. W końcu Mei zaczęło się udawać wyczuwanie dusz, synchronizacja dusz, zaczęła widzieć niewidzialne osoby, a niekiedy nawet zmarłe dusze i nauczyła się walki w Formie Broni. thumb Czarna krew Niedługo przed 17 urodzinami Mag Mel niespodziewanie zaatakował Mei i Pita. Chłopak nie doznał cięższych obrażeń, za to Maja została zakażona tz. Czarną Krwią z ostrza przeciwnika. Przez najbliższy czas nic się nie działo i dziewczyna o tym zapomniała. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zauważyła dziwny spadek mocy. Niedługo po tej obserwacji zaczęło zmieniać się jej zachowanie, aż zaczęła przypominać swoje dawne alter ego. Zmierzyła się z BakuGalaxy, lecz na szczęście nie było żadnych ofiar. Po tym incydencie dochodziła powoli do siebie, aż w końcu zapanowała nad Czarną Krwią. Związku z nią, do jej serca wtargnęła jeszcze jedna "mroczna cząstka" Alfheim thumb|left Alfheim to forma Armagedonu Mei. Poznała ją po 17 urodzinach. Na początku uznawała to jako zwykłą zdolność, dopiero po jakimś czasie uświadomiła sobie że nie tylko jest ostatnią Alfeimą, ale również ma elfickie imię "Saber", co w trochę innym zapisie jest kluczem (powstanie seria na temat tego c:). Razem z przyjaciółmi udają się do innego świata, by odkryć tajemnicę... Mroczna Saber Wygląd Mei ma jasnoniebieskie, wpadające w zieleń oczy i blond włosy. Meikówna.jpg|Wygląd nr 1 Otonashi2.jpg|Wygląd nr 2 Mei3.jpg|Wygląd nr 3 MeiTanaki003.png|Wygląd nr 4 Tanaki54.jpg|Wygląd nr 5 MeiMorgiana.jpg|Wygląd nr 6 MeikaMizutani.jpg|Wygląd nr 7 MeikaMashiro.jpg|Wygląd nr 8 MeiKonatsu22.jpg|Wygląd nr 9 Meika9.jpg|Wygląd nr 10 MeiRitsu1.jpg|Wygląd nr 11 MeiNW13.png|Seria Przyspieszony Świat MeikaLeafa2.png|Alfheim MeiKanade.jpg|Tenshi Wygląd nr 1 Mei ubrana jest w zieloną lub czasem czerwoną tunikę i ciemnozielone getry. Ochraniacz przywiązuje na głowę, niczym opaska. Na początku ma długie włosy, lecz po incydencie w lesie ścina je, by chronić przyjaciół. Wygląd nr 2 Mei obcięła włosy i zafarbowała sobie włosy na granatowo (wypadek z farbą). Nosi na głowie sztuczne okulary z czerwoną oprawką. Jej codziennym strojem stał się mundurek szkolny. Wygląd nr 3 Potem znów zapuściła grzywkę. Jej głównym strojem stał się czarny czarny uniform. Zaczęła też nosić fioletowe soczewki (nie z powodu wady wzroku) Wygląd nr 4 Trochę później Tanaki nosi ciemnozieloną bluzkę zapinaną, bez rękawów, getry i coś w rodzaju spodenek (nie do końca normalnych). Nosi także buty na lekko podwyższonym obcasie, do tego czarne nagollenniki na łokciach i leginsy. Podczas walk Mei nakłada czarne rękawiczki. Włosy ma krotko ścięte, a ochraniacz nadal nosi jako opaskę, na głowie. Wygląd nr 5 Mei poprzez upadek na schodach została poważnie ranna i rzecz jasna uzdrowiła ją Eve. Ma ciemniejsze włosy do ramion, najczęściej związane w dwa kitki i wyraziste, zielone oczy. Nosi białą koszulę z bufiastymi rękawami a na to żółty swterek-kamizelkę. Pod tym ma zielony krawat. Często ma na sobie również czarny, długi płaszcz zapinany na dwa duże, białe guziki. Nosi czerwoną spódniczkę w czarną kratkę i duże biało-czarne buty. Niewiadomo dlaczego stała się trochę niższa, lecz dzięki temu stała się zwinniejsza. Wygląd nr 6 Jej włosy stają się długie i ciemno różowe, oczy też (efekt uboczny uzdrawiania Eve). Jej strój to biała, przewiewna sukienka (w tym czasie była w Egipcie), naszyjnik ze złotą "tarczą", srebrne bransoletki na nadgastkach i coś tam brązowego na nogach. Wygląd nr 7 Włosy Mei przybierają brązowy kolor, tak samo jak oczy. Ma dwa kitki i znów zapuściła grzywkę. Jej strój to głównie czerwony mundurek szkolny. Wygląd nr 8 Włosy Mei wracają do dawnego koloru - blond. Są długie i zazwyczaj rozpuszczone. Jej oczy przybierają kolor brązowy. Głównym jej strojem jest granatowy mundurek szkolny. Wygląd nr 9 Jej włosy przybierają kolor brzoskwiniowy. Nadal ma niebieskie oczy. Jej strój to głównie mundurek szkolny lub jasnoróżowa sukienka, na to dżinsowa katanka i lekko ciemniejsze od sukienki podkolanówki. Często można ją zobaczyć z zielonymi słuchawkami. Wygląd nr 10 Jej włosy znów przybierają kolor blond. Zmienia fryzurę na dość niecodzienną : cztery kitki z tyłu głowy i grzywkę po dwóch stronach czoła. Na początku Tanaki ubrana jest w fioletową, zapinaną tunikę, przepasaną czerwonym pasem. Na lewym udzie i prawej łydce ma siateczkę, tak jak na ramionach. Ochraniacz na czoło nosi na szyi. Trochę później, zmieniła swój strój. Tunikę zamieniła na fioletową bluzkę z długim rękawem i dekoltem, granatową spódnicę, na co miała założoną część zbroi. Potem nosi zupełnie inny strój. Krótką tunikę zamieniła na czarną, długą sukienkę z rozcięciem z boku i dekoltem. Ochraniacz nosi na czole; jedynie czerwony pas nie zmienił swojego miejsca. Później jej strój ponownie się zmienił. Ubrana była w krótką czarną tunikę na ramiączkach. Ponownie zawitała część zbroi. Siateczki widniały na ramionach, dekolcie jak i udach. Jej buty były koloru czarnego sięgające pod kolana. Opaska nie zmieniła swojego miejsca. Wygląd nr 11 Włosy Mei przybierają znów kolor brązowy, podobnie jak jej oczy. Na krótkie włosy nosi żółtą opaskę. Jej głównym strojem jest granatowy mundurek szkolny. Seria Przyśpieszony Świat Trafiając do New World włosy Mei zmieniają kolor na granatowo szary, trudno dokładnie określić, ale nadal ma niebieskie oczy. Z jej lewego oka częściej leci Kemuri. Nosi czarny płaszcz, czarne krótkie spodenki z białym i brązowym paskiem, oraz wysokie czarne buty do kolan. W świetle wszystko wydaje się bardziej granatowe. Alfheim Ma blond włosy, spięte w kitek białą "gumką" i zielone oczy, oraz spiczaste, elfie uszy. Nosi biało-zielony strój ze złotymi i brązowymi elementami. Jej ubranie przypomina sukienkę z dużym brązowym paskiem, bufiastymi krótkimi rękawami i długimi białymi oraz biało-brązowe leginsy. Ma tego samego koloru buty prawie do kolan i białe nadkolanówki. Na szyi nosi coś w rodzaju naszyjnika, lecz nim nie jest (xd). Tenshi Ma jasno fioletowe długie włosy i żółte oczy. Jej strój to mundurek szkolny. Anime Mei wystąpiła w wielu seriach jako pierwszoplanowy lub drugoplanowy bohater. Umiejętności Gra Bakugan Na początku Mei potrafi całkiem nieźle grać. Tak jak kiedyś Runo,zajmuje 6 miejsce w światowym rankingu. Pokonuje większość przeciwników i nie jednemu chłopakowi pokazała gdzie raki zimują. Ma dobrą strategie i jest praktycznie nie przewidywalna. Gdy przeciwnik już ma wygrać starcie dziewczyna zaskakuje go. Dzięki temu że gra dwiema domenami ma szerszą wiedzę na temat bakuganów niż inni.W drugiej serii Mei awansowała na 3 miejsce pokonując Marucho. Ninja Świetnie posługuje się broniami, w szczególności kataną lub mieczem, wachlarzem i kosą. Prawie zawsze nosi ze sobą zwoje, które służą głównie do robienia bariery i "przyzywania" broni. Majka jak na dziewycznę jest bardzo szybka, jej mocną stroną jest atak, gorzej z obroną. Tanaki jest bardzo bystra i dobrze orientuje się w terenie. Potrafi przewidzieć bardzo skomplikowane ruchy jednak czasem Uderzenie Kwitnącej Wiśni.jpg|Siła Mei MeeiuśGif2.gif|Walka wręcz Tanaki22.gif|Władanie bronią Meika3.jpg|Mei i jej wachlarz przychodzi jej to z trudem. Potrafi podstawowe techniki ognia, światła, ziemi, wody oraz błyskawicy, a także bardzo zaawansowane techniki wiatru i powietrza. Bardzo dobrze kontroluje swoją moc co daje jej często przewagę w walce. Dzięki wietrze i powietrzu Tsuki czerpie dodatkowo trzy korzyści: poprzez szybkie tarcie potrafi wytworzyć ogień, potrafi zmienić ciało w cząsteczki powietrza (teleportacja) i modyfikować parametry fali swojego głosu. Mei jest także bardzo wytrzymała, potrafi się podnieść nawet po dla zwykłego człowieka śmiertelnych ranach. Dzięki swojej kontroli mocy Tanaki ma ogromną siłę co również jest bardzo przydatne w walce. Medyczne techniki Oprócz podstawowych umiejętności każdego ninjy, Maja zna również medyczne techniki. Z jej perfekcyjną kontrolą mocy Maja stała się jednym z najlepszych medycznych ninja w kraju, potrafiącym wyleczyć nawet bardzo głębokie rany oraz skłonnym do wykonywania ciężkich operacji. Mei posiada dużą wiedzę na temat różnych trucizn. Podczas walki była w stanie rozpocząć leczenie samej siebie w czasie kiedy zatruty miecz nadal był w jej ciele. Sensei nauczył Tanaki jak wytwarzać silny, usypiający gaz. Ponadto, Sensei nauczył ją jak bezpiecznie i skutecznie nasycać trucizną kunaie. Mei zna również wiele różnych medycznych technik. Ma także szeroką wiedzę na temat ludzkich komórek. Ogromny Żelazny Wachlarz Charakterystyczną bronią Mei jest ogromny, żelazny wachlarz, którego używa w różny sposób. Może go wykorzystać do pojedynczych uderzeń, a także do obrony przed atakami wroga. Jej wachlarz jest zrobiony z pewnego rodzaju stali, będąc w stanie zasłonić użytkownika przed shurikenami, kunaiami i niektórymi atakami. Na jej wachlarzu namalowane są trzy fioletowe koła. Im więcej kół widać na wachlarzu tym potężniejszymi technikami dysponuje. Gdy na wachlarzu widoczne są wszystkie trzy koła, Mei może utworzyć wielkie tnące zawieruchy i huragany, które może kontrolować za pomocą swojej mocy. Tanaki nie tylko może kontrolować siłę wytworzonych huraganów, ale może również decydować o zasięgu swoich ataków. Dziewczyna nie musi ciągle nosić swojego wachlarza, ponieważ może przywołać go za pomocą specjalnego zwoju. Jest również znakomitym użytkownikiem mocy Wiatru; podczas serii Bakugan: Sekrety Ninja była postrzegana jako najsilniejsza użytkowniczka tej natury mocy. Kemuri Kiedy przeciwnik jest naprawdę silny Mei aktywuje jej ukrytą zdolność Kemuri. Wtedy leci z jej oka granatowy dym. Dzięki niemu Tanaki potrafi błyskawicznie znaleźć słaby punkt przeciwnika, jest znacznie szybsza i silniejsza oraz widzi w zasięgu 360°. Potrafi sprawdzić czy w okolicy nie ma przeciwnika i jest bardziej wrażliwa na jego moc (potrafi za pomocą tego szybko go znaleźć i dokładnie powiedzieć gdzie jest). Tanaki też jest świetną łuczniczką, uczy się strzelać razem z Ami. Mistrz Broni W wieku 16 lat Mei udało się zostać Mistrzem Kosy "Soul Eater". Od dawna władała kataną więc kosa nie sprawiła jej większych problemów. Dzięki zostaniu Mistrzem Broni Tanaki posiadła zdolność widzenia wszelkich dusz i wyczuwania ich na odległość. Potrafi też na podstawie duszy przeciwnika określić jego siłę i kim jest, oraz thumb|left|114pxpoznać czy kiedyś się z nim spotkała. Umie dostosować swoje fale dusz do kogoś innego, czyli po prostu połączyć z kimś swoją duszę. Potrafi kontrolować fale swojej duszy i "wyciszyć" je stając się niewyczuwalna dla nikogo. Umie też zaatakować falą duszy przeciwnika uniemożliwiając mu poruszanie się. Za pomocą kosy potrafi świetnie walczyć na krótki dystans (na daleki preferuje moc wiatru). Dzięki broni jest w stanie ominąć prawie każdy atak. Mei może zrobić z kosą praktycznie wszystko: stanąć na niej, obracać nią nad sobą, wbić ją w ziemię i zaatakować nieprzyjaciela nogami. Dzięki temu że Soul Eater jest długa Mei może już zaatakować zanim przeciwnik ją dosięgnie. Do tego jej walka wręcz i ona sama stała się szybsza, jest w stanie nadążyć nawet za atakami, które są wykonane z thumb|212px|Technika Kosy Duszyolbrzymią prędkością. Nawet w nagorszej sytuacji Meika potrafi zrobić trudny unik. Przez stanie się Mistrzem Tanaki można zabić tylko odcinając jej głowę lub przebić duszę (wiem, trochę drastyczne). Ponad to widzi niewidzialne osoby a niekiedy nawet zmarłe dusze i potrafi nawiązać z nimi kontakt. Jej technika Mistrza Broni to Technika Kosy Duszy. Jej broń staje się większa i przybiera inny kolor. Jest to najsilniejsza technika Mistrzów Kosy. Broń i Mistrz łączą swe dusze (tak, kosa ma dusze, a nawet ludzką formę) a jej moc jest zdolna przeciąć wszystko. Gdziekolwiek uderzy ciągnie się dalej olbrzymia fala mocy. Nielicząc BakuGalaxy nikt thumb|left|Mei, Forma Broni (Mei Weapon Form)jeszcze nie widział tej techniki dwa razy. Fale dusz są w stanie zabić słabsze dusze zanim Mei uderzy. Niestety, wykonanie tej techniki jest bardzo męczące i ma złe skutki na Tanaki. Jedynym słabym punktem techniki jest to, że może być używana przez krótki czas, a gdy Mistrz się rozproszy może nawet zaatakować wykonującą technikę. Do jej silniejszych ataków należy także Forma Broni. Broń i Mei stają się jednością więc Tanaki może wykorzystać moc swojej kosy. Dzięki temu na każdym centymetrze jej ciała może się pokazać w każdej chwili ostrze kosy. Alfheim thumb|left Alfheim to gatunek elfa wyspecjalizowany do latania i walki na bliski i daleki dystans. Są niezykle wytrzymałe i mają w sobie dużo energii. Używają potężnych starożytnych zaklęć, składających się z paru do parunastu słów w języku elfickim oraz zapomnianej przez świat sztuki alchemii, przekazywanej z pokolenia na pokolenie w królewskiej rodzinie Alfheimów. Najczęściej wykorzystywane moce przez Mei to niewidzialność, odporność na jakiś atak lub nietykalność. Mają dużo siły i potrafią latać nawet trzy razy dłużej niż zwykłe elfy. Oprócz łuku, specjalizują się we władaniu mieczem i w jeździectwie na zwierzętach (np. kon, więlbłąd). Są one bardzo szybkie i inteligentne, doskonale widzą w ciemnościach, oraz mają doskonały słuch. Świetnie sobie radzą w trudnych warunkach. Jako jedyna rasa są w zgodzie z mrocznymi elfami. Elfy te, są również niezwykle zwinne. Jedyną Alfheimą, która została jest Mei. Każdy Alfheim ma swoje imię, które oznacza coś w języku elfckim. Imię Mai, "Saber" oznacza "Odwaga". Tenshi Piłka Nożna thumb|leftMei zazwyczaj podczas gry jest pomocnikiem ofensywnym lub zwanym po prostu rogrywającym. Szybko potrafi ocenić sytuacje na boisku i wymyśleć dobrą taktykę. Na boisku wyróżnia ją wyjątkowa szybkość, zwinność, celność i siła z jaką kopie piłkę. Bardzo sprawnie omija innych zawodników i dobrze podaje. Najgorzej jej wychodzi odbieranie piłki innemu zawodnikówi i przyjęcie piłki od innego zawodnika. Często współpracuje z Ami, która podaje jej z ich bramki do Mei. Jeśli musi strzelać na bramkę wykorzystuje specjalne techniki: Cyclone, Aggressive Beat, Air Bullet, Air Ride, Back Tornado, Cross Drive, Falco Wing, Inazuma Otoshi (z Ami) i wiele innych Statystyki W wieku 11-12 lat= |-| W wieku 13-15 lat= |-| W wieku 16 lat= |-| W wieku 17-18 lat/Alfheim/Tenshi= |-| Z Kemuri lub Techniką Kosy Duszy (16-22 lat)= |-| W wieku 19-22 lat= Ciekawostki *Ma bardzo dobry słuch i świetny refleks. *Potrafi mówić i po Polsku, i po Japońsku *Ma piękny głos i wiele osób tak uważa, ale sama Mei uważa że strasznie fałszuje. *Mei można zapisać, używając wielu, różnych znaków kanji i może znaczyć m.in.: 芽生 "kiełkujące życie", 芽衣 "pęd, odzież", 芽依 "pęd, zależny", 明依 "jasny, zależny". Tsuki (月) oznacza "księżyc", zaś Maja oznacza w języku dewangari (माया trl. māyā) znaczy "coś, czego nie ma". Tak więc,'' Mei Tanaki można tłumaczyć jako ''jasny księżyc. *Obchodzi urodziny tego samego dnia co autorka - 14 czerwca. *Prawie w ogóle nie odczuwa zmiany ciśnienia, przez co może swobodnie latać. *Kiepsko gotuje. *Do dialogów często wtrąca japońskie słówka. Cytaty Galeria Galeria Mei Tanaki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Haos Kategoria:Ventus Kategoria:BakuGalaxy Kategoria:BakuSchool Kategoria:Team 7 Kategoria:Ś.O.N Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Kobieta